Tournage, Deuxième semaine, Star Wars
by Elayan - Rosine
Summary: Auteur : ROSINE. La deuxième victime du défi, qui en plus se récupère un casting pourri.
1. Daïgorò praïa mè

Petit rappel des règles d'écriture, qui rappelons le, varient à chaque nouveau tournage

1 – Les personnages tirés ne sont pas changeables

2 – C'est l'autre qui choisit la pièce

3 – Le pouvoir du claquement de doigts divin est strictement matériel !

4 – On peut se servir d'une baguette magique, à condition qu'elle soit prêtée de plein gré (ou presque équivalent, la menace est autorisée xD)

5 - Si Trelawney est présente sur le tournage, elle est contrainte à une prophétie.

6 - Si Bellatrix est sur le tournage, elle doit faire au moins un endoloris, même si c'est sur elle-même.

_Rosine entra dans le studio Elasine. Elle avait enfin fini son script. Une belle adaptation du premier volet de la double trilogie Star-Wars. Elayan l'avait prévenue que les acteurs avaient tendance à faire de difficulté quant à la distribution. Elle n'avait donc pas encore donné les rôles et comptait le faire devant tout le monde pour éviter les réclamations. Comme sa co-metteur-en-scène-auteur-déesse, elle devait laisser le sort choisir les acteurs de chaque rôle, prions mes amis et Merlin me sauve. Devant elle se tenait tous les personnages du célèbre Roman._

**Rosine :** Bien, je vais faire circuler une copie du script pour que vous en preniez connaissance. Il y a pour ce tournage dix hommes, trois femmes et trois asexués. Et je ne veux pas entendre de remarque misogyne.

_Elle déposa sa sacoche sur le bureau et sortit diverses tables étranges ainsi que des billes couvertes de chiffres._

**Rosine :** Commençons. Mr le Ministre a bien voulu procéder au tirage par souci de Justice.

_Durant une dizaine de minutes environ, les seuls bruits se faisant entendre furent ceux des dés et du raclement de la plume contre le parchemin, puis, le ministre tendit un tableau à Rosine. D'un claquement de doigt, le parchemin s'agrandit et s'afficha de manière à ce que tout le monde puisse le lire._

**Rosine : **Tous vos costumes et accessoires se trouve dans la loge de vos personnages. J'attends les deux Jedis et les deux trucs de la Fédération du Commerce dans une demi-heure pour commencer.

_Le ministre retourna travailler tandis que la salle se vidait, une partie des personnages quittant le lieu du tournage, tandis qu'une autre se rendait dans les loges. Bientôt ne restèrent plus dans la salle que Rosine, Minerva et Albus. Retenant un sourire, la metteur en scène les rejoignit._

**Rosine :** Professeurs, puis-je vous aider ? _(Elle se tourna vers Albus)_ Professeur Dumbledore, il me semble que le sort vous a épargné pour l'instant et je ne vous retiens pas, j'imagine que vous avez des choses bien plus intéressantes et hautement utile à faire, surveiller un mage noir par exemple. _(Elle reporta son attention vers Minerva)_ Puis-je vous indiquer votre loge ?

**Albus : **Je pensais que peut-être je pourrais… J'aimerais voir comment cela ce passe…

_Son regard se coula sur le corps de sa directrice adjointe._

**Rosine : **Elle ne portera pas de guêpière rouge cette fois. _(Un soupir de soulagement de l'intéressée se fit entendre)_ Par contre, il faudra retoucher cette coiffure.

_D'un claquement de doigt, le chignon de Minerva se transforma en arc de cercle entourant son visage et la grandissant d'une dizaine de centimètre supplémentaire._

**Minerva : **Ai-je déjà précisé combien je détestais quand vous faisiez ça ?

**Rosine : **Pas à moi, Professeur. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien, votre loge est la troisième à gauche. Professeur Dumbledore, si vous pouviez vous aussi laisser le plateau… _(Il commença à suivre Minerva) _Excusez-moi, mais la sortie se trouve du côté opposé… Ici. Bon retour, Professeur.

_Les techniciens venaient de finir de placer le décor. Arabella Figgs apparut, dans son costume rougeâtre, et la peau peinte en vert, une tasse de thé dans les mains. Rosine sourit, très fière de son costume de « truc de la fédération ». Sans la tasse, ce serait parfait !_

**Arabella :** Rosine, je me demandais si je ne pouvais pas apparaitre avec une tasse de thé dans les mains… Je ferais sans doute moins peur, j'aurais l'air moins méchante…

_Inspiration. Expiration. Inspiration. Expiration._

**Rosine :** Comment dire…

_Inspiration. Expiration._

**Rosine : **Pour tout vous dire, Arabella, vous jouez justement un rôle de méchante. Enfin, de méchant asexué. Mais si vous ne savez pas quoi faire de votre thé, donnez le moi, je m'en chargerais.

_La cracmol tendit la tasse de thé. Après une gorgée, les nerfs de Rosine se détendirent considérablement._

**Rosine : (**_Murmurant pour elle-même)_ Je comprends l'intérêt d'avoir un Peter Pettigrow à porté de main. Je me demande si ça sait faire du thé cette race là…

_Se reprenant, elle attrapa son mégaphone._

**Rosine : **Il me manque un fédérationnaire et les deux Jedis ! Ici. Maintenant.

_Le premier à paraître fut le professeur Rogue, drapé dans un manteau sombre, sa baguette accrochée à la ceinture._

**Rosine : **Bon, je sais qu'on n'a pas travaillé ensemble depuis un bout de temps mais ça c'était bien passé. Je sais aussi que tu n'étais pas sur le précédent tournage, donc je vais t'expliquer calmement.

**Severus :** Et pourquoi est-ce que tu penses que c'est la peine de me parler comme à un enfant en bas âge ?

**Rosine :** Pour mes nerfs. Donc, je reprends. Le personnage que tu joues est un Jedi. Donc pas de baguette, un sabre laser. Tu es un gentil-gentil – pas un agent double ou un truc de ce genre. Tu es l'une des plus grandes défenses de leur univers. Garde-ça en tête et tout se passera bien.

**Rogue : **Et là, si tu me dis tout ça, c'est à cause de tes nerfs.

**Rosine :** Exactement !

_James Potter arriva ensuite, un costume rouge assorti à celui de Mrs Figgs, avec une coiffure encore plus ridicule._

**Rosine : **Quelqu'un sait où se trouve le deuxième cré… Jedi ? _(Elle reprit son mégaphone)_ DUDLEY DURSLEY ! Plateau N°1 IMMEDIATEMENT !

_Pas de réaction._

**Rosine : **Ceux qui ne viennent pas travailler au moment où on les appelle se passeront de déjeuner !

_Dudley arriva en marchant vite, toujours dans son costume moldu, maintenant taché de crème. Gros soupir. Claquement de doigt._

**Rosine : **Maintenant que nous avons tout le monde habillé, vous savez ce que vous avez à faire. On la fait une fois sans caméra.

**Dudley : **On fait quoi sans caméra ?

**Rosine : **Daïgorò praïa mè ! Tu n'as aucune excuse ! Tu es un moldu, tu sais ce que c'est un film, une caméra, un tournage ! Tu as lu le script ?

**Dudley :** Le gros tas de papiers qu'on a eu en arrivant ?

_Acquiescement._

**Dudley : **J'ai renversé ma crème dessus. Et pourquoi je serais concerné ?

**Rosine : **Daïgorò praïa mè !

**James : **Pardon, Rosine, mais ça veut dire quoi ?

**Rosine : **Demandez à Sev', il a bossé avec Ela sur Filiation spécieuse. Assez de Blabla. Dudley, tu suis Sev'.

**Severus :** Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler Sev' !

**Rosine : **Désolée, les nerfs…

_Elle claqua des doigts et un manche de sabre laser apparu dans sa main. Elle le tendit au professeur Rogue qui lui effleura discrètement les doigts en le prenant. Avec un sourire, elle se recula._

**Rosine : **Allez-y, je vous écoute.

_Le professeur Rogue commença à s'avancer, Dudley restant à un mètre derrière lui._

**Rosine : **Bien, Severus. Mais si tu pouvais tenir ton sabre… Comme un sabre, ce serait mieux. Tu n'arriveras jamais à lancer un sort avec cette chose. Dudley, tu n'es pas sensé avoir peur de Severus, c'est ton mentor. Arabella, vous, c'est très bien le mélange entre le méchant et la peur. James, un peu moins de hauteur, c'est vous qui êtes en tort et en plus c'est Severus qui est puissant.

**James :** Mais ce n'est pas vrai !

**Rosine :** En plus clair, imaginez que vous êtes votre beau-frère et que Severus c'est vous. Et que Severus – qui est vous – découvre que vous – qui êtes votre beau-frère – a maltraité votre fils.

**James :** Et c'est plus clair ?

**Rosine : **D'accord, je simplifie. Imaginez que Severus est le professeur McGonagall et que vous venez de perdre un match de Quidditch contre Serpentard parce que vous préfériez faire des acrobaties plutôt que de chercher le vif d'or.

**James :** Ca c'est plus clair… Ah. Je suis en mauvaise posture… Je vais avoir une retenue ?

**Rosine :** On reprend.

_Severus s'avança à nouveau._

**Rosine : **C'est beaucoup mieux. Dudley, rapproche-toi de Severus… Non, pas trop près non plus, je ne te demande pas de le séduire mais de lui faire confiance. James, vous n'allez pas avoir votre retenue tout de suite, détendez vous, pour l'instant elle cherche à négocier… Mais vous n'allez pas accepter.

**James : **Ah non ?

**Rosine :** Non !

**James :** Pourtant croyez moi, une McGonagall qui essaie de négocier, ça ne se refuse pas comme proposition.

**Rosine : **Bon. On va faire une pause. Lisez vos scripts… Arabella, vous n'avez pas besoin de continuer de faire semblant d'avoir peur.

**Arabella** : _(marmonage) _Maihmehaihashcamlan…

**Rosine** : Pardon ? Je n'ai pas saisi…

**Arabella** : Je ne fais pas semblant.

**Rosine : **Bien… James, amenez la voir Lupin. J'espère qu'il la calmera. Severus, veux-tu me faire un immense plaisir et veiller à ce que le cré… Moldu apprenne son script ?

_Acquiesçant, le professeur Rogue passa devant Rosine en effleurant son épaule avant de pousser sans ménagement le cousin de Potter devant lui. Potter senior prit à contre cœur le bras de la vieille dame et l'entraina vers les loges_


	2. Mangemort

_Rosine finit le thé de Mrs Figgs et attrapa son mégaphone._

**Rosine : **Jar-Jar Binks et son Méga-Big Boss sur le plateau s'il vous plait… _(Elle jeta un coup d'œil à ses notes)_ On a besoin de vos signatures sur un papier permettant la destitution immédiate d'Albus Dumbledore.

_Deux Mangemorts accoururent vers elle. Oui, habillés en Mangemorts, même si l'un était plus imposant que l'autre. D'un claquement des doigts Rosine exposa à la vue un MacNair Boursoufflé et orangeâtre, et un Lucius Malefoy de la même couleur avec des oreilles tombantes._

**Rosine : **Magnifique, maintenant que vous êtes tous les deux là, on va pouvoir commencer. Si vous avez lu le script… même si j'en doute… vous devez savoir que le chef des Gungans remercie Jar-Jar d'avoir aidé son peuple et ledit Jar-jar s'évanouit. Est-ce trop vous demander de me faire cette scène avec crédibilité dès la première fois ?

**Lucius : **Rappelez-moi pourquoi je dois m'évanouir ?

**Rosine : **Parce que c'est dans le script.

_MacNair prend Malefoy par les épaules et commence._

**Walden : **Tissa fait très fort. Jar-Jar concilier Naboo et Gungan. Tissa Boss tissa bombarde Général.

**Lucius : **Général.

…

**Rosine : **Malefoy. Vous vous Evanouissez.

**Lucius : **Parce qu'il ma fait général ? Ce bouffon ?

**Rosine : **Ce bouffon c'est votre chef. Donc oui. On reprend.

_MacNair prend Malefoy par les épaules et recommence._

**Walden : **Tissa fait très fort. Jar-Jar concilier Naboo et Gungan. Tissa Boss tissa bombarde Général.

**Lucius : **Général ?

…

**Rosine : **Qu'est ce que vous ne comprenez pas dans le mot s'évanouir ?

**Lucius : **La nécessité.

**Rosine :** J'ai compris. On va faire autrement. Vous ne vous ne vous évanouissez pas vous vous prenez les pieds dans une branche et vous tombez.

**Lucius : **Un Malefoy ne tombe jamais.

_Inspiration. Expiration._

**Rosine : **Donnez-moi votre baguette Malefoy.

**Lucius : **Que je donne ma baguette à une sang-de-bourbe ?

**Rosine : **Techniquement, je suis une déesse. Donc pas une sang-de-bourbe. Baguette. Maintenant. Sinon le maquillage de votre fils sera rose.

_Il tend sa baguette à la metteur-en-scène-auteur-déesse._

**Rosine : **Bon, on recommence. Les gars, vous filmez cette fois.

_MacNair prend Malefoy par les épaules et re-recommence_

**Walden : **Tissa fait très fort. Jar-Jar concilier Naboo et Gungan. Tissa Boss tissa bombarde Général.

**Lucius : **Général ?

_Il se fige et tombe à la renverse._

**Rosine : **J'adore le maléfice du saucisson. Infirmière ! Un inconscient sur le plateau. Et vous lui rendrez sa baguette. MacNair, prévenez sa femme que je veux la voir.

**Walden : **Je lui dis que Lucius est à l'infirmerie ?

**Rosine : **Pourquoi faire ? J'ai besoin d'elle pour son rôle.

_Le professeur Rogue revient pendant que MacNair va chercher Narcissa._

**Severus : **J'ai laissé Lestrange surveiller le crétin. Je pense qu'il apprendra son texte maintenant.

**Rosine : **Merci Sev… erus. Je comprends pourquoi Ela était heureuse d'avoir Krum avec elle, maintenant.

**Severus : **Qu'est ce que l'armoire à glace vient faire ici ?

**Rosine : **Lui, rien. Le soutien qu'il apportait à Ela, oui… Merci…

**Severus : **Qui est ta prochaine victime ?

_Rosine n'a pas le temps de répondre car arrive Narcissa habillée en grande robe, une coiffure semblable à celle que Minerva portait en allant à sa loge, mais en blonde._

**Rosine :** Parfait, Mrs. Malefoy. Mais vos cheveux doivent être noirs.

**Narcissa : **Je suis blonde comme toute ma famille et je le resterais.

**Rosine : **Vous jouez la doublure du professeur McGonagall, qui a les cheveux noirs et les yeux verts.

**Narcissa : **Eh bien qu'elle devienne blonde !

_Rosine serra les poings sentant ses nerfs lâcher à nouveau. Le professeur Rogue lui posa discrètement la main sur le bras._

**Rosine : **Le professeur McGonagall a le rôle principal. C'est sa couleur de cheveux qui prime. _(Claquement de doigt, la coiffure prend une teinte de corbeau)._ Ceci étant dit, votre rôle est assez simple. Soyez belle et taisez-vous. Je pense que vous pouvez le faire non ? Enfin, apprenez quand même les rares phrases que vous aurez à prononcer.

_Vexée, elle fit demi-tour et retourna dans sa loge._


	3. Les pires contrent l'attaque

**Rosine : **Techniciens, amenez moi les coquilles vides des deux robots. _(Mégaphone)_ C3PO et R2D2 sont réclamé sur les plateaux.

_Viktor Krum arrive, suivi par une Bellatrix Lestrange tirant un Dudley plutôt hagard derrière elle._

**Severus : **Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, Bella ?

**Bellatrix : **Un simple endoloris… il voulait faire une pause repas.

_Rosine a un regard horrifié._

**Severus : **Je prends la relève. Au moins, maintenant, on est sûrs qu'il préfèrera apprendre tranquillement.

_Rosine acquiesce tandis que Severus repart avec le pauvre traumatisé._

**Rosine : **Lestrange, rentrez dans la boite ronde et argentée, s'il vous plait.

**Bellatrix : **Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?

**Rosine :** Parce que si vous êtes gentille, le Seigneur des Ténèbres vous donnera une image.

_Pour le plus grand étonnement de tous, elle rentre dans le costume et laisse le technicien le fermer._

**Rosine : **Bon, Viktor, si vous pouviez…

_Elle tourne la tête et s'aperçoit qu'il est en train de finir de fermer le costume de C3PO._

**Viktor : **Ela m'a tit de suifre foss'instruktions.

**Rosine : **Nickel ! Je l'aime ! Sans offense. Bon, j'espère que vous connaissez vos textes. Allez-y.

_Rosine se recula et regarda les deux robots interagir. C'est beau les choses qui avancent. Soudain R2D2 fit un mouvement brusque, provoquant la chute de C3PO, incapable de se retenir avec son costume._

**Viktor : **Rossine, ch'ai un petit proplem… che ne peut plus poucher…

**Technicien : **Je crois que le costume s'est tordu… les rouages ne fonctionnent plus très bien…

_Soupir._

**Rosine : **Amenez-le en réparation… Lestrange, vous pouvez sortir, je vous rappellerais si on a besoin de vous…

_Bellatrix Lestrange sort, Rosine regarde si il n'y a personne autour d'elle, pousse un hurlement de frustration._

**Rosine :** Ca fait du bien ! Les deux Dark Machins sont attendus sur le plateau.

_Remus Lupin arrive, entrainant avec lui Drago Malefoy qui a un maquillage rouge et noir._

**Rosine : **Parfait le maquillage, Malefoy. Pour faire simple, Remus vous êtes le grand méchant vilain pas beau et Malefoy, vous êtes son élève.

**Drago : **Je suis un élève loup-garou ?

**Rosine : **_(soupir)_ Non. Vous êtes… pour faire encore plus simple, vous êtes un apprenti mangemort. Et Remus est le Dark-Lord… Seigneur des Ténèbres, si vous préférez. On peut y aller ?

**Remus : **Très bien.

_Un temps._

**Rosine : **eh bien… allez-y.

**Drago : **Où ?

**Rosine : **Jouez votre scène !

**Remus : **Laquelle ?

_Rosine se retint de mordre. Elle réservait ça pour quelqu'un d'autre… passons, le classement n'était pas en M._

**Rosine : **Celle où vous envoyez votre élève en mission.

_Un temps._

**Remus : **Et je lui dis quoi ?

**Rosine : **Vous n'avez pas lu le script ?

**Remus : **Je n'ai pas eu le temps, vous m'avez demandé de réconforter Mrs Figgs.

**Rosine : **Et vous Malefoy, pas la moindre idée non plus ?

**Drago : **Non, mais par contre j'ai lu un bout du script.

**Rosine : **C'est vrai ? Miracle ! Lequel ?

**Drago : **Je sais que je me bas contre Rogue et que je le tue à la fin. On peut le faire ?

**Rosine : **On doit tourner cette scène en dernier… _(Gros soupir)_. Retournez… faire ce que vous voulez. Moi, je vais me pendre.

_Remus repartit, toujours entrainant Malefoy derrière lui._


	4. Soutien Hogwartien

_Rosine cherche des yeux une corde lorsque Minerva s'approche d'elle, changée et recoiffée. Rosine fronça les sourcils et allait ouvrir la bouche, avant qu'elle ne puisse parler, le professeur commença._

**Minerva : **Ne vous inquiétez as, j'ai regardé comment refaire la coiffure. Je viens de lire mon script – j'avais oublié la dernière parution de « Métamorphose Aujourd'hui » chez moi – et j'ai vu qu'il y avait pas mal de scène où je suis déguisée en servante. Comme j'ai aussi vu que Mrs. Malefoy n'avais pas vraiment envie de travailler, je pensais qu'on pourrait commencer par celles là… enfin, si vous n'avez rien d'autre de prévu. Je viens d'apprendre la scène sur Tat…

**Rosine : **Tatooine ?

**Minerva : **Voilà... beaucoup plus difficile à retenir que des sortilèges, ces noms. Enfin, je connais ma partie dans l'atelier de réparation.

_Un grand sourire se posa sur le visage de Rosine._

**Rosine : **C'est vrai ? Oh, Merci !

_Sans vraiment réfléchir, elle serra le professeur dans ses bras, avant de reculer gênée._

**Rosine : **Excusez-moi, professeur… la joie, vous comprenez…

**Minerva : **Pas de mal. Mais si nous devons travailler ensemble, appelez-moi Minerva, ce sera moins… formel, dirons nous.

**Rosine : **Merci, Prof… Minerva. Je vais appeler les autres acteurs, ne bougez pas.

_Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à prendre son mégaphone, Rosine vit filer devant elle une chose grise avec des membres filiformes et une limace géante à environs deux mètre du sol. Plus rapide, Minerva sortit sa baguette et Sebulba et Jabba le Hut tombèrent sur le sol._

**Rosine : **avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Minerva, j'apprécierai énormément que vos attrapeurs successifs s'entrainent hors de mon plateau ! Harry Potter ! Bill Weasley ! Qui vous a permis d'apporter vos balais ici ?! Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de vous jeter un sort !

**Bill : **Votre absence de baguette peut-être ?

_Minerva lui tendit promptement la siennes et deux éclairs violets frappèrent Harry et Bill. Rosine rendit sa baguette au professeur de métamorphose._

**Rosine : **Merci infiniment !

_On pouvait maintenant voir Harry sous sa forme de limace gigoter dans tous les sens et Bill se tenir en équilibre sur les mains, tandis que ses pieds bougeaient en désordre devant lui._

**Minerva : **Joli tarentallegra pour une amatrice.

**Rosine :** Merci. Infirmière !

_Les brancardiers revinrent et emportèrent Sebulba et Jabba le hut._

**Minerva : **Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Rosine, Bill n'a jamais été attrapeur. C'est Charlie, l'attrapeur.

**Rosine : **Ah. Ils se ressemblent tous de toutes façons. Et si nous revenions à nos pièces détachées pour le vaisseau spatial ? Qui-gon, Anakin, Jar-jar et Watu sont demandés sur le plateau.

_Severus arrive, suivi de Charlie Weasley._

**Rosine : **Et Jar-Jar ? Mr. Malefoy se sentirait au dessus du travail ?

_Severus se penche vers elle et murmure à son oreille._

**Severus : **Je crois qu'il ne s'est pas encore remis de ton sort, mon cygne.

**Rosine : **Oh. Et Watu ? Qui fait Watu ?

_Tout le monde hausse les épaules. Rosine regarde ses notes et explose._

**Rosine : **Qui est-ce qui m'a foutu un imbécile pareil ? Et comment peut-il être ministre de la Magie ? Il a oublié de me tiré un personnage ! Je vais le tuer ! Je vais…

**Bellatrix : **_(comment elle est arrivée celle là ?)_ Je peux le faire ?

**Rosine : **Non. Mais par contre vous pouvez me le ramener illico-presto.

_Bellatrix disparu et les quatre autres se regardèrent sans mots._

**Rosine : **Rassurez-moi… Elle ne va pas prendre ce que j'ai dit au premier degré ?

**Severus : **Pas si elle ne peut pas s'amuser avec. Elle préfèrerait prendre son temps.

_Bellatrix réapparu, tenant par le col un ministre surpris, mais toujours vivant._

**Rosine : **Vous avez oublié un personnage. Si vous pouviez vous dépêcher… Lestrange, je n'ai plus besoin de vous pour l'instant. Mais merci beaucoup.

**Bellatrix : **Vous pensez que je vais avoir mon image ?

**Rosine : **Si vous continuez comme ça, certainement.

_Bellatrix sortit et Rosine se retourna vers Cornelius Fudge. Celui-ci regardait son dé et sa table de personnage sans dire un mot. Rosine lui arracha la liste des mains._

**Rosine : **Albus Dumbledore ? C'est malin.

_Elle prit soin d'éviter la lueur dans les yeux de Minerva et se tourna vers le ministre._

**Rosine : **Si vous pouviez réparer votre bêtise et aller me le chercher…

_Le ministre disparut._

**Rosine : **Je suis désolée Minerva, mais je ne peux décemment pas décolleter davantage votre costume.

**Minerva : **Comment vous…

_Elle lança un coup d'œil à Severus._

**Rosine : **Non, je ne suis pas une legilimens, mais comme le fait souvent remarquer Ela, la fonction déesse inclut l'omniscience… Et non, généralement je n'en abuse pas.

_Quelques minutes plus tard, Albus Dumbledore reparu sur le plateau, un grand sourire aux lèvres._

**Rosine : **Pour aujourd'hui, on va faire sans costumes pour vous. Je ne compte pas filmer. Alors, Charlie vous vous mettez ici, assis sur l'établi. Minerva, ici, juste à côté. Professeur Dumbledore, Severus, pour l'instant attendez, votre scène a lieu juste après.

**Albus : **Si vous appelez Minerva par son prénom, je demande la même faveur.

**Rosine : **Volontiers. Charlie, quand vous voulez…

**Charlie : **Est-ce que vous êtes un ange ?

_Il paraissait visiblement gêné._

**Rosine : **Charlie, mettez vous dans la peau du personnage, vous êtes un enfant de 8 ans.

**Charlie : **Je vais essayer. _(Il se tourne à nouveau vers le professeur McGonagall)_ Est-ce que t'es un ange ?

**Minerva :** quoi ?

**Charlie : **Un ange. J'en ai entendu parler par les pilotes de long-courrier qui font étape ici. Ce sont les plus belles créatures de tout l'univers. On dit qu'elles vivent sur les lunes d'Iego, je crois.

**Minerva : **Tu es un drôle de petit garçon… Rosine, ça fait vraiment bizarre de dire ça à un jeune homme de plus de 20 ans…

**Rosine : **Très bien, j'ai compris… Il suffirait qu'un maitre des potions concocte une potion de Jouvence…

**Severus : **Je ferais ça ce soir. Mais les effets on un temps limité.

**Rosine : **Parfait, ça ira. Bon, dans ce cas, nous reprendrons demain. Ca laissera le temps à Albus d'apprendre son texte.

_Tout le monde commence à s'éloigner. Rosine retint Severus_

**Rosine : **J'aimerai voir la scène avec la mère. Si ça ne te dérange pas, bien sur.

_Severus acquiesça et Rosine prit son mégaphone pour appeler Shmi Skywalker. Ils n'eurent pas longtemps à attendre, Fleur Delacour arriva dans une belle robe bleue ciel, tenue d'été._

**Rosine : **J'espère que vous songerez à utiliser les vêtements qui se trouvent dans votre loge. Mais on ne va pas parler de ça maintenant, je suis fatiguée de me battre. On essaie comme ça. J'espère que vous connaissez vos textes.

_Acquiescement des deux autres. Rosine regarde le ciel avec suspicion, s'attendant à voir tomber des hippogriffes. Voyant que rien ne se passe, elle leur fait signe de commencer._

**Severus : **Qui est son père ?

**Fleur : **Il n'a pas de père. Je l'ai porté, je l'ai mis au monde, je l'ai élevé. Je ne me l'explique pas. Vous pouvez l'aider ?

**Severus : **je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas venu ici pour libérer les esclaves

**Rosine : **Pour les textes, c'est parfait… maintenant, si vous pouviez jouer votre personnage et ne pas simplement réciter des phrases, ce serait parfait, Fleur.

_Ils rejouent tous les deux la scène et Fleur joue son propre rôle… qui ne ressemble en rien à celui de Shmi. A la fin, le professeur Rogue se tourne vers Rosine._

**Severus : **Je ne crois pas que je peux continuer…

**Rosine : **C'est pas grave… On continuera plus tard.

_Fleur quitte le plateau, contente d'elle. Rogue lui s'approche de Rosine._

**Severus : **Et ce n'est qu'une semi-vélane…

**Rosine : **Qu'est-ce que tu veux di… Oh. Je pense que l'on peut finir la journée de tournage maintenant… Et je crois que je dois au moins une invitation à souper à mon plus grand soutien aujourd'hui…

The End


End file.
